In recent years, along with the continuous development of display technologies, there are more and more display devices adopting fingerprint recognition for protecting user privacy. When a user operates a display device with a fingerprint recognition function, authority verification can be realized by simply touching the display screen with a finger, and the operation is simple.
When performing the fingerprint recognition with the existing display panel with the fingerprint recognition function, light emitted by a light source is reflected by a finger and then gets into the fingerprint recognition region, which in turn recognizes different fingerprints according to differences in reflected lights of ridges and valleys of the fingerprints. However, with the current structure of the display panel, the light reflected by the finger has a low transmittance within the display panel, resulting in a small amount of light getting into the fingerprint recognition unit, which affects the accuracy of the fingerprint recognition.